


魏无羡怀孕了

by 987654321



Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987654321/pseuds/987654321





	魏无羡怀孕了

“嗯。”魏无羡点点头，两滴泪珠滚下来，他忽然仰起脖子，双腿颤抖着，脚背和腿崩成一条直线，嘴里破碎的拒绝:“不要……不要……嘤……不要了……”  
alpha大概明白孩子是碰在了他的前列腺上。  
孕期的omega都会出现这样的发情状况，之前也有好几次类似的情况，魏无羡被他们尽心尽力的照顾弄得满足无比，现在已经养成习惯，一旦难受到无助就开始喊他们。  
江厌离扒下他的裤子，轻轻揉捏他水淋淋的嫩臀，魏无羡呜咽着:“进来，直接进来……”  
“好的。”江厌离直接掀起了裙子，轻轻将他的双腿撑到最大，扶着自己和那张端庄秀丽的脸一点都不符的狰狞物什就破开了那狭窄的空间。  
“啊!……”魏无羡直接就被插射了，蓝忘机低头和他接吻，把魏无羡诱人的呻吟堵在嘴里，蓝曦臣握住他的手按在自己有活力的还在跳动的阳物上，另一只手伸进他的衣服里，揉搓着他已经开始鼓胀的乳房。  
后面的江澄和金子轩一人抓住一只雪白的脚腕，低头细细的吻着他的脚心，在他小腿上留下一个个暧昧色情的吻痕。  
江厌离的动作太快，搞得几个人十分不满，魏无羡和蓝氏双璧十指相扣，眼神已经被快感激得迷离起来，肚子里的孩子似乎是感受到什么，一直都在动作，魏无羡挣脱男人的手摸上自己的肚子，一下一下的轻抚着，他的睡衣已经被扒开，圆滚光滑的肚子突兀的挺在那里，时不时有一个小凸起划过薄薄的皮肤，下面粉嫩的肉茎随着江厌离的动作时不时地拍打在鼓起的肚子上，一双已经不小的胸乳上缀着两颗茱萸，乳晕扩大，颜色略深，一滴白色的奶液点在上面，被金子轩轻轻舔去。  
“唔哼……”  
魏无羡的身子已经被这些禽兽摸的极其敏感，按理说他该生完孩子才出奶，但是他天天都被他们以“催奶”之名揉来揉去，结果真把日子给提前了。  
alpha们更加兴奋了，魏无羡却时常担心自己的奶会不够喝。  
江厌离剧烈动作了几下，射在了外面，有几滴在魏无羡的脸上，被魏无羡舔了进去。  
“该我了，”江澄把住他的腰，轻轻在魏无羡耳边说，“我来和孩子问声好。”  
“让他们多把爸爸弄发情，这样大家都有甜头吃。”  
魏无羡捂住脸:“要干就干!你闭嘴!唔啊……”  
江澄耐心听取媳妇儿意见，动起腰来。  
早说了alpha树立威严的时候在床上，江澄微笑。  
现在终于可以把关于称呼的问题好好确立一下了。  
江澄极有技巧的撞着他甬道内最敏感的点儿，孩子感受到了父亲的鞭挞，毫不示弱的朝着那个地方踢了一脚。  
魏无羡“啊”的一声，锋利的指甲在蓝忘机的手上挠了一道血痕，肉棒拍在肚皮上，刺激出来一股稀薄的白液。  
“阿澄……好阿澄……轻……轻一些……啊啊……我受不住……受不住嗯……”  
江澄闻言却越发用力，蓝曦臣在他耳边刺激他:“说谎。”  
“没有……我没有……”魏无羡哭的眼睛都肿了，可怜巴巴的委屈的模样，十分令人有蹂躏的欲望。  
“你看，他又立起来了。”蓝忘机握住他精巧的茎身，眉眼间尽是笑意。  
魏无羡忙里偷闲，被美色迷惑，看着蓝忘机呆住了，江澄狠狠地往里一撞，惊的魏无羡一个挺腰，连忙搂住江澄的脖子，江澄对这样亲昵的动作表示很受用，但帐还是要算的。  
“看来我操得还不够得你心意，居然还有闲暇去看别人。”  
“没没没没……啊!不要……太……太过了……啊嗯……”江澄一个深顶撞在生殖腔口，魏无羡哭的更加汹涌，捂着肚子推江澄:“孩子……孩子……江澄……”  
“孩子没事，放心。”江澄见人是真的受惊了，不得已只好慢下来，轻柔的安抚他。  
他们之前咨询过医生了，医生告诉他们此时做爱可以尝试着深入，这样对以后顺产也会有帮助，还鼓励他们多做做，尽量开拓的多一些。  
“你……你太凶了……”魏无羡是典型的得了便宜还卖乖，哭的可怜兮兮的听了他的安慰还不忘指责他。  
江澄见人没事儿，招呼都不打就再次顶到了腔口，粗鲁的顶进了头部，魏无羡被刺激的无声尖叫起来，眼泪一滴一滴的掉在头发里，我见优伶。  
江澄很满意他的样子，一边激烈的动作一边道:  
“说，谁是媳妇儿?”  
“你……啊啊……我，是我……嘤……”  
“以后和我做还看别人吗？”  
“不看了……不敢看了……嗯啊……”  
“推不推我了以后?!说!”  
“不推……呜……轻……咿嗯……”  
“知道错了吗？”江澄一巴掌拍上魏无羡的嫩臀。  
魏无羡整个人轻颤一下:“我错了……我知错了……嗯……别……别顶到孩子……”


End file.
